<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familia by dark_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156869">Familia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_love/pseuds/dark_love'>dark_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Deutsch | German, FF, Gangs, Ninjago, One-Sided Attraction, Organized Crime, Side Character - Freeform, i can't tag, light romanze, lol, send help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_love/pseuds/dark_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninjago ist überfordert mit seinen Verbrechern.<br/>Die Polizei kommt nicht mehr hinterher und fast täglich bilden sich neue Gangs.<br/>Eine davon nennt sich «Banditen», die einst unter der Führung des gefürchteten Banditen Wus stand. Lange Zeit glaubte man sie zerschlagen zu haben, doch nun sind sie zurück. Organisierter denn je.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bank von Ninjago</p><p>"Komm schon Jay!", Kai rief nach dem blauen Banditen, der sich in der Bank noch immer die Taschen vollstopfte. "Die Polizei ist gleich da!" Seinem Flammenwerfer ging langsam die Puste aus und dann würde es ihm unmöglich werden, die Angestellten und Kunden der Bank weiter in Schach zu halten... Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinunter.<br/>
"Meinen Berechnungen zufolge bleiben uns noch 30 Sekunden, 29... 28... 27...", hörte er die mechanische Stimme ihres Genies in seinem Ohr.<br/>
Endlich kam der Jüngere zurück in den Empfangssaal gestolpert. Er trug zwei Rucksäcke vollgestopft mit gebündelten Scheinen. "Los jetzt, los!", schrie dieser und hechtete durch die Tür, die nur noch aus losen Balken bestand und eine dunklere Farbe besaß als normalerweise. Die teils verrußten, teils verkohlten Hölzer der Tür ließen darauf schließen, dass Kai nicht einfach nur höflich angeklopft hatte.<br/>
Kai nickte und bewegte sich aus dem Saal. Ein letztes Mal jagte er die Flammen über die Köpfe der am Boden liegenden potentiellen Geiseln hinweg, ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.<br/>
"10... 9... 8..."<br/>
Die Wagentür schlug zu.<br/>
"Los Kai, los!" Der Flammenwerfer wurde durch das Fenster, das unten war, auf den Rücksitz geworfen und Kai stieg hastig ins Auto ein. "Fahr, fahr, fahr!", brüllte er Cole zu. Dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und trat das Pedal voll durch. Die Reifen quietschen und hinterließen eine Spur, ehe sie über den Asphalt donnerten.<br/>
Kai begann siegessicher zu Lachen und ließ sich zurück in den Sitz sinken. "Haha, wieviel Kohle haben wir, Jay?"<br/>
Der Jüngere griff in den Fußraum und zog eine der Taschen hervor. Cole linste kurz auf den Inhalt und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit. "Ausgesorgt!", verkündete Jay nur und warf Kai ein paar Bündel zu.<br/>
"Haha!" Kai fing sie auf. Er fletschte seinen Daumen entlang der Seite und zählte die einzelnen Scheine. Dann zog er den Geruch des Geldes tief in seine Nase ein und seufzte: "Karibik ich komme!"<br/>
Die Sprechanlage, die mit ihrem Genie verbunden war, schaltete sich ein. "Jungs, wir bekommen Besuch!"<br/>
Wie aufs Stichwort setzten Sirenen ein und blaues Licht wurde von den Hauswänden reflektiert.<br/>
Kai drehte seinen Kopf und sah aus der Heckscheibe hinaus. "Die Cops!", rief er und es wurden immer mehr. Hatten die etwa jeden verfügbaren Polizisten hinter's Steuer gerufen, nur um sie zu schnappen? Kai fühlte sich geehrt. "Fahr schneller, Cole! Fahr schneller!", forderte er seinen Kumpel auf und hielt die Geldbündel fest, wie ein Betrunkener den Alkohol.<br/>
"Dann zeige ich denen Mal, was unter dieser Haube noch so schlummert" Der Motor heulte auf und der Wagen beschleunigte. "Festhalten Jungs!", grinste Cole und bog abrupt in die Linkskurve.<br/>
Kai, der nicht darauf vorbereitet war, knallte mit dem Kopf an die Scheibe. "Du bringst uns noch alle um!", beschwor er und rieb sich den Schädel.<br/>
"Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?", Cole blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah, wie einige der Polizeiautos aus der Kurve flogen und in die Gegenfahrbahn gerieten. Er grinste zufrieden.<br/>
"Cole. Umfahr die Brücke. Sie wurde gesperrt."<br/>
"Aber dann fahren wir zurück in die Stadt. Wollten wir nicht genau das vermeiden!"<br/>
"Ihr werdet sie dort abhängen, verlass dich drauf."<br/>
"Wie du meinst, Alter!" Cole riss das Lenkrad herum und lenkte das Auto zurück in die Stadt. Die Reifen quietschten protestierend, ebenso Kai.<br/>
"Hey Leute, wir kommen wohl kaum in der Stadt durch!"<br/>
"Hab ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen in mich", zeterte die Sprechanalge.<br/>
Hinter ihnen bildete sich ein Heer von Polizeiwagen und irgendwer sprach in ein Megafon, sie sollen aufgeben.<br/>
Kai lachte. "Die sind so unfassbar dämlich! Gib Gas, Cole!"<br/>
"Ich verlass mich auf dich Zane!"<br/>
Die Ampel leuchtete rot, als Cole auf die Hauptstraße einbog. Vor ihnen lag die berühmte große Kreuzung. Egal zu welcher Uhrzeit, es gab kein vor oder zurück. Die Autos und LKWs standen minutenlang auf ein und derselben Stelle. Ausgerechnet hierher hatte Zane sie geführt.<br/>
"Zane!?"<br/>
"Eine Minute, ich hab's gleich..."<br/>
"Wir haben keine Minute mehr!", kreischte Jay neben Cole.<br/>
"Ich hab's!" Die Ampel schaltete grün und ihre Spur konnte fahren, gleichzeitig wechselten alle anderen Lichter auf rot. Reifen quietschten und Hupen ertönten. Hier und da zersplitterte Glas, als die Fahrer unerwartet bremsen mussten, um ihrem Vordermann nicht unglücklich aufzufahren.<br/>
Cole fädelte sich aus dem Verkehr und wieder hinein, um seine Geschwindigkeit beibehalten zu können. "Wir sind durch!", rief er, als sie über die Kreuzung hinweg waren.<br/>
"Okay." Die Lichter wechselten allesamt auf grün. Aus allen vier Richtungen fuhren die Autos los, nur, um in der Mitte miteinander zu kollidieren. Eines der Polizeiautos wurde von einem LKW erfasst, der ganz vorne in der Reihe gestanden hatte.<br/>
"Genial!", rief Kai, der sich das Spektakel auf der Kreuzung durch die Heckscheibe ansah. "Du bist genial Zane!"<br/>
"Danke, Kai"<br/>
Der Wagen hielt in einem alten Parkhaus.<br/>
Jay nahm die Beute, Cole schloss sein Baby ab und Kai nahm seinen Flammenwerfer. Hinter der Ticketmaschine befand sich ein Loch in der Wand, durch das sie hindurch schlüpften.<br/>
"Beeilt euch mal ein bisschen", drängte Jay ungeduldig, der voran lief. Kai bildete das Schlusslicht, da er die Waffe trug.<br/>
"Wir sind entkommen, Jay. Entspann dich!", sagte der rote Bandit gelassen und schlenderte durch den Gang.<br/>
Der Gang bog nach links und die Banditen folgten ihm, bis sie vor einem Stück Wellblech standen, das offensichtlich nicht zu der Wand gehörte. Cole klopfte dagegen<br/>
"Macht auf!", sagte er und die Bleche wurden beiseite gezogen.<br/>
"Kai!" Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen fiel dem Brünetten um den Hals und drückte ihn fest.<br/>
"Wow, Nya. Immer langsam." Er umarmte seine Schwester, auch wenn es umständlich war, trug er noch immer der Flammenwerfer in der Hand.<br/>
"Hey, Nya", stammelte Jay und stellte die Taschen mit dem Geld auf den Tisch.<br/>
"Ich wusste ihr schafft es!", lachte Nya und ließ ihren Bruder los.<br/>
Eine Gestalt kam aus einem angrenzenden Raum heraus. "Habt ihr das Geld?!", fragte Zane, das Genie, aufgeregt.<br/>
"Klar, Alter", Cole deutete auf die Taschen auf dem Tisch.<br/>
Die fünf Banditen versammelten sich um den Tisch herum. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann riefen sie voller Freude: "Wir sind reich!"<br/>
Kai warf die Scheine in die Luft und ließ einen Geldregen ihre Träume befeuchten. Dann hüpften sie durch das Appartement und feierten ausgiebig.<br/>
"Auf Bandit Wu!", sagte Nya<br/>
"Auf unseren Banditen!", stimmten die Jungs mit ein.<br/>
Zane zauberte allen ein Festmahl. Anschließend teilten sie ihre Beute auf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>